The Mean and The 80
by Assariet Adder
Summary: Laver was an stereotypical 22 years old man in the 80's, at some night of 1984, he go to a good ol' bar to drink, but when his alcohol instincts made him sleep, he realised, one day later, that he just fell to the underground through Mount Ebott, what he will do now? ADVICE: I don't own anything but this story and the OC, Undertale is the own property of Toby Fox.
1. An Unsolemn Welcome

**He tried to seem that he didn't knew it, but he did.**

 **Somehow he always tried to hide something.**

 **A feeling that wasn't good or bad either.**

 **In order to not gain problems and follow the path that life give to him.**

 **But he didn't knew something.**

 **That truth always comes.**

 **He's….**

Laver waked up, feeling the dry and uncomfortable sensation of waking up after a long time, basically, the one when you feel like zombie, but he did realised something, he was a zombie, or at least an undead, he kinda surprised that he was still conscious, even when his body was starting to descompose, he didn't feeled a single and little bit of pain. He was dead inside and outside, except for his brain, trying to understand what just happened, he looked up, because a strong light was around him and the gold flowers, realising that he just fell through a big hole, how much did he drink, or even how he can fall through a hole on a large, legend-filled mountain considering the distance between it and front outside the bar he was at?

He also realised that he still have the clothes that he have last night, leather boots, light blue jacket with a reversed scarf, blue jeans, white shirt, and a beret, not a war one, sadly, but there was something that did disturb him; his eyes were glowing all yellow; what could that even mean? Does the undead really look like that for real? He was just even more confused, maybe if he just go forward in his path, he will find the answer, maybe...

He started to walk through a path, feeling how dry, silent, a little bit creepy and obscure the place was, he realised that this place wasn't like the classical sunshines and cool light glows everywhere in Miami outside that mountain, thinking about how he fell it was unlogical because, drunk people are capable of everything, or at least that's what he thought.

He was getting closer to an innocent, classy piece of grass, trying to understand if he was on a dream, or actually in reality, but a little, cute-looking gold flower with a face came out of the grass and make Laver inmediately stop thinking and focus on that special flower, damn, he was surprised; no blame for him.

" **Howdy! What we just got here, a zombie!** " Flower said, smiling, feeling between relaxed and confused because of the actual existance of an undead. " **Golly, i thought your beings were always a tale with the sole objective of scare the kids, aren't it?** "

" **Better for them to stay scared, sugar, because we're actually real.** " Laver said, slightly laughing, because it was a quite obvious, i guess. " **I wanna have some people already knowing who i am if i got here because of drinking too much, honey.** "

" **Hahaha!** " Flower started to laugh normally. " **Looks like we've just got a smartyhead one too, better keep silent, my friend** "

" **What happens if i don't do it, sugartits?** " Laver said in a rude way. " **I'm old enough to solve this type of shit, amigo.** "

" **Because if you don't do it, you will not end goodly, creep.** " Flower said, starting to get upset. " **I just wanted to welcome you to the underground and you screwed it up, idiot!** "

" **Hahaha, sorry, welcome rejected i guess, i'm old, i know what i'm doing, shithead.** " Laver said, staying easy. " **I'm not the type of person that you wanna make angry, sugar.** "

" **I'm not, too!** " Flower surrounded Laver with his friendlyness pellets. " **And remember, in this world, is KILL or be KILLED, and also shut the damn up, for you, specifically.** "

Laver started to feel a strange and uncomfortable sensation, as bad like getting backstabbed for the first time, but he wasn't getting backstabbed, was he? It was another sensation, a different one that Laver thought as first, that sensation, when you're successful in the bad way, something you always planned, but you don't want to let it happen, Laver's memories started to return, a strange feeling in his brain that feeled like a slight but notable tickling, he started to remember memories; memories that he didn't want to remember, but he did, even when he wasn't intended to lose his memories, because alcohol power always comes, now that he couldn't hide from himself, it was time of the plan B, hide himself of everyone, because, after all, **he always tried to hide something.**

Laver was starting to pretend that he was scared, but he wasn't, actually.

When the friendlyness pellets almost seem to reach him, Flower's shadow started to have Laver's form, then he came from Flower's shadow and proceed to grab Flower by his back.

" **What the heck! I knew something wasn't right with your determination, you damn weirdo!** " Flower said, feeling angry and nervous at the same time, realising the mistake he just did.

' **I advised you, honey, and you went straight tough to me, last words?** " Laver said, like this was everyday's work

" **Yeah! Go screw yourse-** " Suddenly, a fireball came from Laver's back, he dodged it, but Flower didn't, getting thrown away by the fireball.

" **The hell are you trying to do, sweetheart? You want a nap too?** " Laver said, in a annoyed and irritated way.

" **I wasn't meant to it, my child! That monster tortured every little kid's soul who came here!** " The tall, old, fluffy and mom-figure goat-lady said, trying to apologize because of what she just did.

" **I don't give a shit about children, dear, also, i'm probably older than you, so pre-judging will not make us friends.** " Laver said, still in a annoyed way.

" **You look young, sir, how old are you?** **My name's Toriel, by the way.** " Toriel said, in a curious way.

" **I don't quite remember, y'know, got too drunk, the kind of shit every old man does, my name's Laver also, darling.** " Laver said, starting to get chill.

" **Good to meet you, Laver, you seem new in this place, sir, may i teach you this place?** " Toriel said, in an innocent and respectiful way.

" **Well, now that i know that there's rats behind their masks here like in the surface, it will be a pleasure, but i'm not dumb, remember that, dear.** " Laver said, starting to get good with the goat-lady but filled with untrust since that Flower tried to play with him.

" **Follow me then, sir, this way.** " Toriel said, relaxed and happy, pointing to the door upstairs, which proceed to walk through it with Laver following her.

Both Laver and Toriel started walking through the Ruins, at least the first places, Laver feeled an old, rusty and and a little bit eerie the place was, with the smell of nothing but dust and spider nets; no doubt the place was called 'The Ruins" though.

Laver remembered this type of sites in the surface, though, the classical grandpa's house, cheap hotel rooms, some friend's house and of course a low-life bar.

Toriel suddenly proceed to stop at the Training Dummy exit door.

" **Now, Laver.** " Toriel looked to Laver and then to the Dummy. " **Now, i have to test your courage during situations where you confront a monster, sir.** " Toriel glared to Laver, with a smile in her face.

" **I already know how to hang with this type of shit, sweetheart, no need to teach me bullshit."** Laver said, in a dissapointed and annoyed way. " **Don't dissapoint me right now, old miss."**

" **Hey, watch your language, sir, i'm doing this for your betterkind"** Toriel said, starting to get upset as well. " **I'** **m here to test if you actually know how to hang with this, but i'm gonna give you one tip; have MERCY."** Toriel said, slowly starting to get serious and concentrated.

" **And how exactly do i have MERCY with a training dummy that's specifically made for FIGHT, darling?"** Laver said, starting to get even more dissapointed, and no doubt why.

" **Try talk to him, sir."** Toriel said, now calmed and simple like usual.

" **Alright, what you say, sweety"** Laver said, trying to think if it was actually a joke, then he proceed to stay in front of the dummy and glare at him.

Laver tried to talk to the unmoving and innocent-looking dummy, but he just can't, trying to talk with someone who isn't your friend or even worse, someone who isn't interested on you was pretty boring and un-worthy, like talking to the nothing, talking to yourself was better and more comfortable because, at least, you have someone who haves a little bit of interest on you.

" **No shit? For sure?** " Laver said, starting to get confused and more annoyed than before.

" **Just talk to him and that's it, sir."** Toriel said, starting to get tired of telling him that he just have to talk to the dummy.

" **Well, fuck."** Laver said silently, which didn't know what to think but that he will have an embarrasing moment, luckily, no one was looking at him but Toriel.

Laver, thinking which topic he will choose to start a conversation with the dummy, finally ends up with an idea.

" **Do you think this is stupid?"** Laver said to the dummy, now in a more relaxed way.

The dummy, as expected, didn't even make a single and small sound.

" **Yeah, i bet."** Laver said, then he proceed to land a single and strong punch to the dummy, which fell to the ground and proceed to turn into dust due to the punch.

" **What? Dummies turn into dust when they 'die'?"** Laver said, confused by the dust fact, but strangely still relaxed.

" **Yeah, they do."** Toriel said, confused and surprised by the imninent decision of Laver. " **But they don't feel anything, don't think anything and do anything."** Toriel said, in a dramatical way. " **They don't care about themselves, think about that with someone that actually does."**

 **"Oh, my bad then, sweetheart, if you have got problems, would you rather, take them out or keep them?"** Laver said, who was trying to have some things clear.

 **"ACT to them, sir, that's what i would rather."** Toriel said, who tried to convise Laver to not kill in order to solve his problems.

"' **AC** **T'?"** Laver started to laugh loud. " **Miss Hippie, sorry, but they wouldn't give a shit about ACTing, and i don't wanna do cringy-lordy things because i don't wanna feel bad with myself."** Laver said, in a more serious way this time.

" **Alright, alright, that's your viewpoint!"** Toriel said, starting to get real angry. " **But remember, your actions have consequences."**

Laver didn't react of Toriel's sentence; it didn't matter that his actions have consecuences, if it was what he wanted, it was alright for him.

" **I already know that, sweetheart."** Laver said, in a relaxed way this time. **"Every actions has consequences, you have to decide, obviously, and i decide the one i want, honey."**

 **"Hahaha, i see your point, sir."** Toriel said, starting to get calm down. **"But remember what i said to you, you can be in hell, you know."** Toriel said, starting to get serious.

 **"Well, i don't believe in that religious shit, after all."** Laver said, smiling. " **Now, let's go on our way before we fight each other."**

Toriel saw Laver's point, and she decided that it was correct, because, after all, she didn't to hurt anyone, and no one will lose time and gain problems.

Toriel and Laver walked together, the only difference it was that Toriel didn't picked up Laver's hand, because you already know why, but she stopped at some point of the road.

" **Now, it's time to listen, Laver."** Toriel said, now glaring at Laver, a little bit serious this time. " **I know that you may old and you're made for this kind of stuff, but i've lost children, 3 to be specific, because they didn't know how to survive for longer.** " Toriel said, starting to get even more serious, walking around Laver, even though he seemed like it was normal. " **I don't wanna add you in that list though, Laver, you seem like someone that i can actually trust (even he knows i'm lying, but whatever.), someone who can help me after all i did for the Ruins, so please, i trust in your word, sir.** " Toriel tried to slowly leave him, but...

" **Wait, wait, wait, dear.** " Laver interrupted Toriel, who was trying to leave.

" **What do you want now, sir?"** Toriel turned and said, now curious.

" **So you left kids in a place they don't know? It isn't a surprise why they die."** Laver said, in a dissapointed way.

" **They should learn, sir, LEARN."** Toriel said in a very upset way, then she proceed to walk away, ignoring any of Laver's rants.

" **Yeah, yeah, whatever."** Laver said, now annoyed. " **Jeez, what a total fucking crazy bitch, damn, what do i do now?"**


	2. Up and Down

Laver started to feel that special sensation, a one where you feel empty, you know how things work, it was his turn to manage himself into the underground, left with nothing but his cinism and determination, but he didn't know how to precisly do it, the only option he had it was go forward or either found a treasure or your death, after all, he was filled with nothing but more questions than before.

He knew what he did 6 hours ago, he did make enemies and friends, well, maybe not friends, but after all, if he had all enemies, he could manage with them, the problem is that these "enemies" hide nothing but secrets, he had experience with this, he couldn't just do it or he will just gain problems, and he had enough problems, he started to feel that particular sensation in his head when the only thing you have in your brain is nothing but a massive headache.

Tired of this long mental monologue, he finally decide to go forward instead of staying back.

Walking through the Ruins was nothing but a lot of memories, well, maybe not that much memories, but he feeled that one bar he was last night, or maybe he actually has a lot of memories? I don't know, honestly, do you?

" **Hahaha, this is pretty much the good ol' shit i always feel everyday in some site.** " Laver said, chuckling, because an old man cannot describe the sensation of feeling old in another way." **Now, i just got a cringe-lord flower into my ass and a crazy, elder and hippie goat-lady who doesn't seems much to receive me with an hug if she sees me again, let's hope this shit doesn't becomes even more shittier, because i don't wanna kill everyone."** Laver said in a tired, frustrated way, and no doubt why.

After a long walking through a road filled with classical rants, good ol' memories and smell, spiders and joke-looking puzzles, Laver manage to enter a room where a cartoony, yet shy ghost was dropped on the floor, hearing music from his headphones.

As soon as Laver saw the ghost, he tried nothing but ignore him and pass by, but he couldn't, the ghost somehow was blocking the way, Laver then tried to solve things in his style just again.

" **Hey DJ wanna-be, can you fucking let me pass?"** Laver said, looking annoyed.

" **huh? who is this?"** Napstablook said, who didn't heard his rant becuase of the head-phones, but feeled that he's trying to pass. " **an…undead? shouldn't you turn into a ghost?"** The ghost said, in a confused way, then he proceed to get his head-phones off.

" **I breaked the rules, genius, now let me pass, for fuck's sake."** Laver said, now starting to get more angry.

" **oh… that was rude y'know."** Napstablook said, in a shy way. " **i don't wanna problems, buddy, i'll let you pass."** Napstablook proceed to move, so Laver can pass through the way.

" **Hey, 'buddy', what the fuck are you hearing?"** Laver said, who didn't take the "buddy" thing good, but also curious about the ghost's music taste, he proceed to put on the ghost's head-phones.

" **hey, you may not like the musi-"** The DJ ghost telled him, but it was too late.

" **Ew! What the fuck is this piece of shit made for shy and cringy teenagers? Get this shit outta my ears!"** Laver said, then he proceed to get the head-phone off his head and he throw them to the ground strongly, breaking them. " **How's that shit called?"**

" **i-i don't certainly know but you just-"** Napstablook said, completly out of words when he just realised that his head-phones were broken **.**

" **Yeah, yeah, whatever, 'buddy', the main thing is that now i can follow my fucking way."** Laver said, now more relaxed, he proceed to exit the room.

" **man… jeez."** Napstablook exclaimed, trying to understand what just happened.

Laver just keep walking through the long road, trying to think anything in order to chill and stay optimistic again, he feeled good with breaking someone's head-phones because he didn't like the music he heard, he did what he wanted, he cannot regret because he already did it, and staying stand up for 30 minutes in order to think what he will do was stupid for him, he's Laver, even he can't change that.

" **Jesus, if that shit is the music everybody hears here, i'm fucked up then."** Laver said, caring more about the music that the head-phones he just broke. " **For sure kids don't leave this place, the cringe here is so fucking childish."**

His rants were his life, he always have to think something he just did see, his oldness was always made him just like that, obviously he knew it, he maybe know that the hate to these special people was a little excessive, but as soon as he sees it alright, it will be alright, at least for him.

After a long walk through a mental fight about what's right and what isn't, dealing with monsters that or either died or Laver did actually forgive because they accepted to not get their ass kicked anymore and more joke-looking puzzles, he entered into a room where the first thing his yellow-glowing eyes pointed was a big but leaf-empty tree, a lady, a very special one, which heard Laver's footsteps, arrived to the outside of what it seemed a house.

" **Oh, it's you again, aren't you?"** Toriel said to Laver, remembering her conversations with him. " **I didn't expect you would actually survive, sir, what do you want now?"**

" **My way make me end up here, the other side is a fucking dead-end, so i guess i have to stay with you, sugar."** Laver said, glaring at Toriel in a relaxed way.

" **How do i know that i can actually trust you, sir?"** Toriel said, glaring to Laver in a serious way. " **It's not like we're actually friends, do we?"**

" **I don't know, honey, you decide, i guess."** Laver said, starting to get serious as well.

" **Oh! So, i have to decide? Alrighty."** Toriel proceed to close the door in a calm way.

" **Wait, sweety!"** Laver walked to the door, but it was too late. " **Sweetheart! Saint fucking sweetheart!"**

Laver started to remember what Toriel did sayed to him, " **Your actions have consequences, remember that, sir."** But the real thing he was focused on if was that feeling again, he just have to do it the way he have to, even though he doesn't supports it, of course his style to do things wasn't not pretty much different than the planned one, but for him, it does. Now, he have to do things in the other way **in order to not gain problems and follow the path that life give to him.**

When Toriel was distracted, doing things what every ol' woman does, including making baked butterscotch pies with his classical and good fire magic, reading books about snail facts and the ol' classical "1000 puns in just one book!" which is nothing but a message for kids that quality always surpasses quantity, but Toriel did liked it, who knows, it was so bad that it was good or there was nothing else that she could do in order to try to laugh, her shadow was starting to have Laver's form, and of course, Laver came out from it, but instead of running away, he decided to wait for Toriel to turn.

" **Oh!"** Toriel exclaimed, after she turned and got scared. " **How did you enter inside here?"**

" **That's not the main topic here, dear."** Laver said, in a between relaxed and serious way. " **Now, let me go forward or i'm gonna make you let me go forward."**

" **What do you exactly mean with 'go forward," sir?"** Toriel said, starting to get serious. " **About making me go forward, we'll be discussing that later."**

" **Exactly that, go forward, this is the only house that connects this place to the other one, sadly, and honestly i don't wanna stay here waiting only for a pie from a hippie and cringy goat-lady, sweetheart."** Laver explained to Toriel, now adding angry to the previous formula.

" **Fine!"** Toriel sighed, no doubt why. " **I'm gonna check something, we'll be discussing this later."**

Laver heard Toriel's advice, but you may know how things turn, specially someone always anxious as Laver, curiosity kills the cat, as usual, but he could say that he didn't particularly trust Toriel as an excuse, who knows.

But he knew it, he looked at his watch, starting to break, he noticed this signal, it wasn't because of him, it was what he was told to, he didn't even doubt it, he had to do it, for the betterkind of his watch.

As soon as he saw Toriel going downstairs to what it seemed a basement, he silently followed her, as soon as he was advancing downstairs, the real place was slightly being revealed, an old, dusty path, like the Ruins itself, but it was even more silent, the only sound playing it was Laver's footsteps noice bouncing on the walls, Toriel wasn't dumb, she heard his footsteps, she started to prepare herself without Laver noticing it, she knew that something was wrong with him, his cinism entered on her meaning of wrong, of course, but it was mainly his determination, even she could feel it, not only because if a human can resurrect and morph into an undead then a lot of determination would be needed, but also his powers, she has never seen someone like him, even Asgore, his ex-husband. Ever.

When Laver finally arrived to the Ruins' exit door, he saw her, this time really, but really serious, and no doubt why, she actually had to do it, for the betterkind of her, and her loved beings, she didn't wanted to risk, if she died, her death will be worth, or that's what she think'd, after all, if the underground was nothing but her, she would rather die, and no wonder why.

" **Haha."** Toriel chuckled. " **I knew you will come here, sir."**

" **My bad, miss; i have to go here, or i will be fucked up."** Laver explained, serious as her too.

" **What do you exactly mean with 'i will be fucked up', sir, do you hide something?"** Toriel said, now also curious.

" **Nothing of your business, darling."** Laver said, starting to get annoyed. " **Now, let me pass before i will pass on you, sugar."**

" **Alright, but before you'll kill everyone here because otherwise you'll be 'fucked up', you have to kill me first."** Toriel said, preparing his classical fireballs.

" **Okay, but remember, honey; i adviced you."** Laver said, in an angry way and preparing for the fight, Toriel knew this because Laver's eyes started shining yellow.

Laver honestly never wanted to do this, after all, everybody has his own problems and has his own way to solve them, but Toriel's ones interfered with Laver's ones too. He didn't have another option, besides, he just was told to do it and kill everyone who tries to stop him.

When Toriel entered in fight against Laver, she noticed something, really scary and strange; his soul didn't appeared, she just think'd that she had to wait a little bit more, but still, nothing. He had no soul, literally, his determination was so high, that he didn't even need a soul anymore; a whole different level of determination, a very powerful and dangerous one, maybe it was the reason why he was that cinic, strict, because his power could get out of his hands easily.

She knew she was practically commiting suicide if she tried to fight him, but trying at least would be worth, after all, it was what she wanted.

She throwed a pair of fast fireballs to him, Laver didn't even move, make a noise or even rant, quite a little bit surprising, but when her fireballs seemed to hit him, he cloned himself, dodging the fireballs and resulting them to hit a shadow version of him, the shadow dissapeared, and the fireballs' shadow came out from the floor, aiming to Toriel, but she didn't do anything, even think, she knew this day would came at some point, not exactly like that, but mainly, yeah.

When Laver decided his choice, he heard a voice from his mind. " **Don't."** said a unknown voice, which sounded like a 60 years old man's one.

" **Why in the f-"** Laver said in his mind, but gets interrupted by the voice.

" **Just don't, my boy, or you'll be fucked up like you always feared."** Said rudely the voice, seeming annoyed.

" **K, then, sugartits."** Laver acknowledged, sighing.

The shadow fireballs then dissapeared like nothing happened, Toriel closed his eyes and everything, but when she didn't feeled the burning flame coming to her face, she opened them, looking stranged.

" **What are you even doi-"** Toriel said, inmediatly getting interrupted by Laver.

" **Just shut the fuck up, sweety, think that this never happened, K?"** Laver sayed, with a hand on his hand, looking frustrated, proceeding to walk through the Ruins' exit door.

" **Alright."** Toriel sighed. " **See you… In the next life, maybe."** Toriel proceed to return to his house.


End file.
